Various forms of skin irritations are common place. These include diaper rash experienced by infants, irritations caused by incontinence experienced by senior citizens among others, breast nipple inflammation experienced by nursing mothers, hemorrhoidal irritation, and skin irritations resulting from burns, exercise friction, tight fitting clothing, insect bites, and the like.
These problems have been addressed in a number of different ways, depending on the source and nature of the skin irritation. Hemorrhoidal inflammation and irritation has been dealt with by applying substances such as petrolatum, cocoa butter and/or starch to the affected area. Breast nipple irritation and inflammation has been dealt with by applying breast pads containing calamine, petrolatum and/or dimethicone to the affected areas. The pads can be worn inside of nursing bras. Diaper rash irritation and inflammation has been dealt with by applying dimethicone, petrolatum and/or zinc oxide to the affected areas. Burns, insect bites and other skin irritations may be treated with cocoa butter, antibiotics and/or disinfectants and adhesive strip bandages which cover the affected areas.
It would be desirable to provide a readily usable single solution to all of the aforesaid skin inflammation and irritation problems that would reduce the acidity of the tissues in question, while soothing the irritation encountered. The product incorporating the solution to the problem should be readily usable during daily activity of the subject, be non-messy, and be relatively inexpensive and simple to produce, without requiring FDA approval.